U.S. patent application Ser. No. 65,277 filed May 21, 1993 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an article carrier having special score lines formed in its top wall and arranged so as to aid in distributing the load of the carrier and thereby to facilitate the use of lower caliper paperboard than is customarily required for heavy duty carriers.